


i have no ideas for a title, carry on

by melon_cantwrite



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Practice Kissing, but also kinda sad, meruem has no idea what is happening, pouf has a gay panic attack the enitre time, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon_cantwrite/pseuds/melon_cantwrite
Summary: "Pouf do you know how to kiss?" Meruem asked quite bluntly for how interesting the question was. Shaiapouf's whole body went cold and he felt like he'd just pass out right there. His heart raced and beat in his ears.
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem kinda, Meruem/Shaiapouf (Hunter x Hunter), merupouf
Kudos: 37





	i have no ideas for a title, carry on

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again astounded by the VERY small amount of merupouf fics so I ,, provide  
> although I have never really written before I think I have a pretty solid idea, I hope you like it :}

"I'm kinda bad at math." Meruem said bluntly.

Shaiapouf was sprawled across the floor, holding a music theory book above his head trying to decrypt whatever was on the page. He suddenly turned over on his stomach and blinked at Meruem when he heard that.

"I think I can help!" Shaiapouf exclaimed maybe a little too excitedly. He was already thrilled Meruem could even be near him, in his own home even! He was surprised he even agreed to it honestly.

Meruem peeked his bright magenta eyes above the math book he was holding, then turned it towards Shaiapouf. He got up off his stomach and leaned towards Meruem to look closer at the problem. He squinted his eyes.

"Hmm okay maybe not..." Shaiapouf sighed. Meruem lightly sighed and set the book down beside him. Shaiapouf backed away from him in fear he was a little too close.

"What's wrong? I thought that Komugi girl was helping you with your exams and schoolwork?" Shaiapouf tilted his head to the side.

"She is. I guess I just get a little... distracted." Meruem broke eye contact at the word 'distracted'. Shaiapouf's mood completely changed at that statement. He knew Meruem had been seeing Komugi for quite some time, but Meruem had insisted he was only using her for studying. I guess he broke his word, Shaiapouf sighed but smiled at Meruem.

"Distracted hmm?" Shaiapouf hummed, slightly annoyed. Meruem suddenly made eye contact with Shaiapouf again.

"Pouf do you know how to kiss?" Meruem asked quite bluntly for how interesting the question was. Shaiapouf's whole body went cold and he felt like he'd just pass out right there. His heart raced and beat in his ears.

"Are you ok? You look really pale all of the sudden." Meruem asked with slight concern in his voice, Shaiapouf suddenly panicked and fiddled with his fingers.

"Y-yes! I'm fine uhm, what was the question again?" Shaiapouf asked out of sheer confusion, he genuinely forgot the question. He wasn't sure if it was out of panic or embarrassment. Perhaps both. All he knew is that there was a flurry of emotions whirling around in his heart.

"Do you know how to kiss?" Meruem repeated himself, a tone of annoyance. Shaiapouf panicked once again when he heard the annoyance in his voice.

"I-I mean, I guess? It's a bit embarrassing but I've only learned by reading things. W-why are you asking?" Shaiapouf stuttered quickly and stumbled on his words. Meruem inched closer to him slowly, leaving Shaiapouf even more tense and nervous.

"I want to practice for Komugi." Meruem said looking directly into Shaiapouf's amber eyes, their lips only inches apart. Shaiapouf's breathing was heavy. 𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯, he thought. Shaiapouf was torn between two emotions. Jealousy and ecstasy. He wanted to be the one Meruem was seeing to study in a quiet library everyday after school and after lunch. To be close to him reading a book, even about nothing that interested him, was a dream of his. But at the same time Shaiapouf wanted to jump out of joy, that out of anyone Meruem could have asked to practice kissing with, he asked him. Before Shaiapouf could open his mouth to say anything Meruem met his lips with Shaiapouf's. His mind went blank, he felt like he was in another world. Shaiapouf's head felt so light, like he would just float away like a butterfly. He was so left in shock he just sat there, tense and not able to move. When Meruem pulled away and looked back into his eyes, Shaiapouf was as red as a strawberry.

"Was that good?" Meruem asked, Shaiapouf was still in shock and had no idea how to string together a proper sentence.

"I- uh- F- Mer- Y-" Shaiapouf muttered absolute gibberish. Meruem giggled in response which made Shaiapouf's dizziness even worse.

"Y-Yes!" Shaiapouf managed to blurt out, still unable to move or blink. Meruem tilted his head and studied Shaiapouf's features.

"Hm, are you ok? You're really red." Meruem quietly whispered near Shaiapouf's ear. Now Shaiapouf was beginning to suspect that Meruem was trying to tease him, at the same time his thoughts were badly jumbled and he couldn't tell much of anything around him anymore. Meruem backed away from Shaiapouf and picked his math book back up. Shaiapouf slowly began to breathe normally again and relaxed himself. He was absolutely confused how easily Meruem could move on from that moment so easily. Then reality came to him, Meruem didn't like Shaiapouf like that. They'll always be 'just friends'. He liked that girl much more than he could probably imagine. Then suddenly Shaiapouf's joy and happiness turned to sadness. He felt like crying, but he mustn't. Not in front of Meruem, that'd only complicate things. Luckily, Meruem didn't notice his change in mood. He checked his phone and widened his eyes.

"I'm late for me and Komugi's meeting! I have to go." Meruem quickly shouted while stuffing his books into his bag. He snatched his phone from the floor and opened Shaiapouf's door to leave.

"Thank you for helping me today." Meruem said a little too bluntly for Shaiapouf's liking, but he still felt overwhelmed for even a simple thank you from him.

Shaiapouf sat in emptiness all of the sudden, letting the silence sink in. That happened all too quickly. The rush of emotions that happened throughout the time left him unable to remember the specific things that Meruem did. Shaiapouf slapped his face over and over again. "𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦", he thought to himself. Maybe, he could do better next time, if there was a next time. And so, he sat in his overwhelming anxiety and worry the rest of the afternoon, wondering if Meruem would even need (or keep) him anymore, until he fell asleep on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written much so uhm,, maybe tell me what you think or critique or maybe tell me to never write again


End file.
